The Strange Friendship of Chloe and Gidget
by Wolfelover94
Summary: As the two friends were watching Gidget's favorite telenova, the tiny dog notices something off about her feline friend, Chloe...


Chloe's eyes glazed over at the sight of the walking, talking, cottonball known as Gidget as she zipped around the living room as her favorite telenolva, La Pasion de la Pasion. came on the TV.

" Yay it'sonit'sonit'son! " the little dog said excitedly, bouncing in place.

" Yeah...so** very** exciting..." Chloe said dryly, not caring either way about the show or Gidget's insane love for it.

" Well, you just have to wait and see, Chloe. You'll looovvveee it! " The little cloud enticed, bouncing up and down in her spot and making the couch squeak.

" I highly doubt it, I'd rather watch Max squirm and whine as Katie tries to bath him! " Chloe snickered as she recalled the dog's protests to her personal enjoyment. " Such good times... "

" Come to think of it, You have been over to Max's quite a whole lot lately..." Gidget glared at the rotund cat, her blue eyes piercing into her greens, her teeth slowly barring out of her mouth. " I've also noticed that you have bite marks on your neck...where did you those come from? " she inquired.

" I got into some fight with another cat, no big deal! " Chloe lied, the real reason was because of her and Max's many late night " friends with benefits "visits, which she secretly enjoyed, especially with the knotting and dominance the tiny dog displayed.

" Oh you poor kitty! " Gidget cooed as she started licking the scars on the cats neck, making the feline tsundere smile before pushing the walking cushion away to resume her nonplussed demeanor.

" I'm fine Gidget, they'll heal. " She assured her, wiping the dog slobber off her neck.

" Good, now let's watch! " Gidget then proceeded to gasp along the characters on the TV mimicking their movements as Chloe smirked with amusement, despite her own dislike of the show and proceeded to try to take a cat nap...

Until she felt Gidget sniffing her neck and felt the dog's wet nose pressing up against her large rear with a big *** whiff *** accompanying it, causing the cat to jump up and swat at the intrusive dog.

" **HEY**, do you mind? " She protested with a threatening glare at Gidget, who glared right back at the cat.

" You have been with Max, **I KNEW IT!** " the puffball snarled angrily as tears formed around her eyes, understandably upset by the betrayal by the so-called, " best friend. " " Chloe..*sniff..how could you? *whimper * "

The cat in question gazed down guiltily as she thought of some ways to apologize to her friend, knowing the pain and heartache she caused towards her, hating herself with each passing second she glanced at the sobbing dog.

" Gidget...I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

The little dog's ears perked up as she turned her head to face the cat who wronged her. " I'm sorry, what was that? " she asked for clarification, not believing what she was hearing out of the usually unapologetic feline.

" I said, I'm Sorry, Gidget. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! " Chloe shouted as she scooted closer towards Gidget so she could relay her apology again. " There, happy? " her breathing becoming strained by the shouting she had to do.

" Yes! " the dog yipped as she pounced on the cat and started licking her affectionately, much to the latter's dismay and annoyance, trying the push the dog away from her. " I could never stay mad at you! "

" Alright, alright! " Chloe hissed. " lay off will you? haven't I apologized enough? "

" No...And next time you plan on fucking my boyfriend, run it by me first, Okay? " Gidget winked and planted a kiss on her friend's surprised lips, enjoying the taste of feline in the midnight hour. " You sexy homewrecker, You. Besides, sharing is caring after all! "

" I'm not a homewrecker, Gidget...Me and Max...just sort of happened..." Chloe explained to the best of her ability, wanting to put an end to this debacle as soon as possible.

" Like you and Pops? " Gidget giggled as she avoided a bop on the head from the irritated fat cat.

" Don't you **ever** remind me of that creep! " Chloe recoiled at the memory of the entire rescue journey through the New York streets and sewers to get Max back home, all the while the old basset hound calling her " Rhonda " claiming that he and her were an item the entire time, it greatly unnerved her to say the least.

" Okay...**_Rhonda!_** " Gidget teased, earning a labored sigh and a middle claw from Chloe.

" Whatever you say, **_Puffball_**! " She chuckled.

Continuing watching the telenova, Gidget had gotten an devious idea inside of her head, forming a smile as she glanced at Chloe, who watching a fly that was buzzing around the room before catching and eating it, much to the disgust of the tiny Pomeranian, who quickly went back to her little plan like nothing happened.

_" I got just the game for us to play..."_ She thought as she gently poked the cat to get her ever waning attention, who turned to glare at the dog who dared interrupt her nap.

" What is it now Gidget? can't a cat get some fucking sleep? " She growled.

" Not with that rude attitude, you're not! " Gidget reprimanded as she hoisted her obese friend onto her tiny back and took her along for a ride towards Katie's apartment across the alleyway, the two of them bouncing on the clothes lines before landing on the fire escape on the other side, much to the excruciating pain on her feline friend's back.

" * Ow, fuck! * Warn a cat the next time you do that, Gidget! * winces * " She scornfully berated the Pomeranian, who helped her to her feet, popping her back afterwards.

" Sorry Chloe! " Gidget apologized.

Opening the window, the tiny puffball squeezed herself through it and carefully stepped onto Katie's computer desk, moving the table lamp so that Chloe didn't hit it on her way inside, which she, due to her large and curvaceous frame, struggled to get under the window, straining as hard as she could as Gidget did her best to assist her by pulling on her both her wrists as the cat attempted to use her hindlegs to push herself through the window.

Which she succeeded by the loud " POP!" and a screaming cat tumbling out onto the table and rolling on the floor like a ball, rolling and rolling until she ran into something big and hairy, looking up, she immediately backpedaled behind Gidget.

There on Max's tiny bed, was Duke snoring up a storm and not even budging despite the fact a cat crashed into him just now, much to her relief.

Searching around the dark apartment for Max, Gidget and Chloe found him curled up in Katie's bed, sending an " Awwww! " from the Pomeranian and an dismissive eyeroll from the fat cat, the both of them jumping onto the bed and crawled over to the snoring terrier, trying their best not to wake Katie.

Poking and licking her boyfriend's face, Gidget lowered her muzzle next to Max's ears to whisper into them something sweet and seductive...

" Hey Max..." She cooed her hoarse voice into his left ear. " Wakey wakey, it's time for matey! "

Max suddenly opened his eyes and gasped at the two females staring back at him, wondering how they got in at this time of night.

" Don't look at me Max, she brought me along for this ride. " Chloe said as she licked her paw nonchalantly. " Anyways, how are you? "

" I'm doing okay, thanks for asking. * beat *...what are you two doing here? " Max asked, still dumbfounded, only to be pounced on by Gidget, who had a smug smirk on her lips, no doubt a trick up her non-existent sleeve.

" Chloe told me all about you and her and your **" secret fun times "** " She said as she wagged her cottonball tail.

Max chuckled awkwardly as he gazed back and forth between Gidget and Chloe while thinking about hold to defuse the situation quickly before a fight breaks out on his owner's bed in the middle of the night.

" She did, didn't she? " He said nervously.

" Yes...and I want to join in...**NOW!** " Gidget yelled out the last word as she started to straddle the terrified terrier with her pussy in the attempt to get him aroused. " Chloe, care to help me out here, since you're **_so experienced?_** "

" You're never going to let me live that down, now are you?...* sigh * Fine, I'll help you fuck Max's brains out... " Chloe sighed as she walked over and sat on her watermelon ass on her lover's face. " Now, lick my ass Max! " after which the terrier proceeded to do so, thrusting his tongue lovingly into her love tunnel while Gidget sucked his little red rocket.

" Mmmmf! that's the good stuff! " the cat moaned as she enjoyed the her best friend licking her cooch, Max letting out a groan as Gidget licked and played his tiny balls as if they were toys, her pussy getting wetter by the minute as she thought about her boyfriend knotting her and Chloe both...suddenly thinking of Max as a hemipenised dragon-dog for some strange reason, _" Must be that show I sometimes watch about those talking magic ponies and their horny dragon! "_

Then Max proceeded to mount Chloe and slowly started to thrust inside of her, pressing his tiny cock further and further into her pussy, causing the cat to groan and yowl at the wonderful feeling the tiny dog gave her, the way his front paws and hips squeezed her large sweet ass as he pounded her.

" Mmmmhhh, Fuck me Max, fuck me real hard! " She cried out in pleasure. " Don't you ever let up! "

" *grunts * I'm not planning to, Honey! " Max groaned as he humped his bestfriend while Gidget masturbated as she watched.

Katie watched wide eyed as she witnessed this little threesome between pets, snaking her hand down her pajamas to play with her clit, her fingers rubbing up her nub and biting her bottom lip as she enjoyed the exhibitionism, only to realize what she was doing and abruptly stopping herself, snapping her fingers at the pets to get their attention.

" Okay you three, knock it off! " She demanded as she pulled Chloe and Gidget off of Max, who growled at her for ruining his threesome. " Chloe, Gidget, I'm going to bring you two back to your homes, Max, you go lay down in your bed! "

As he watched his owner's fine spindly ass leave the apartment, Max chuckled to himself. " If she wanted to join in, she could've just asked! "


End file.
